bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Reviving Lion
The Reviving Lion is the fiftieth episode of the Bleach anime. The Karakura Superheroes fight against a Hollow. Summary meets Don Kanonji.]] In the Kurosaki Home, Yuzu Kurosaki makes a lovely sailor outfit for Kon, whom she has renamed Postaf. She freaks out because she does not have the thread she wants, so she leaves to buy some in the right color. Kon begins a monologue, where he moans and groans about having to watch over the other animals, whom he has been sewn to. Don Kanonji shows up at the Kurosaki Clinic, and as he tries to make his speech, he is talked over by some kids standing nearby. He sees Karin Kurosaki, and starts a conversation with her, calling her Karakura Red. She asks how things are going, and he talks about how he is in the off-season, and some special training he has lined up for her and the other members of their Hollow-vanquishing team. Kanonji mentions that he has been losing ratings on his show, and so he will drum up some support with the special training. He then throws a fit at the door. meets Don Kanonji during his escape.]] Kon, in the meantime, is trying to run away and jumps out the window. Unfortunately, Kanonji spots him, and Kanonji knows that he is not a normal stuffed animal--he thinks Kon is a bad spirit. Kon changes into his sailor suit, and Kanonji smells him, and says that although he is weird, he is not a bad spirit (he says this mostly in English). He decides to make Kon the mascot of his team: the Heroes of Justice. Kon imagines Orihime Inoue and her friends' breasts squishing him in exultation, and decides that joining the team would be a great idea. Yuzu walks up, and Yuzu and Kanonji meet in the street, and they Bwahaha a little, and Yuzu mentions that Kon looks familiar, but is in fact the Karakura King. Yuzu gives Kon a superhero costume, and they decide to gather up Karin and find one more team member. Meanwhile, a Centipede Hollow appears and makes its way towards Karakura Town. is taken captive by a Centipede Hollow.]] Because Yuzu and Kanonji could not get Karin to join the team and find themselves in front of Urahara's Shop, Kanonji offers Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari a job, and they decide to join the team. Yuzu promises to help keep Jinta and Ururu out of trouble with Tessai Tsukabishi. Kon is upset that he has been dragged into the whole thing. They set off on their first quest, which includes firing Kon from a water fountain, then dressing him up. They do a little dance, and then Yuzu pulls a string that makes a bunch of fireworks come out of the huge dress Kon is wearing. Ururu mentions that it failed because the fireworks were not set off at night. Karin complains of a headache, and thinks it might rain. worries over Kon after they defeat the hollow.]] Kon cries for Rukia Kuchiki, and disappears, prompting the Heroes of Justice to look for him. They look up in the sky, and see that a Hollow has captured Kon. They strike a pose, and then go after the Hollow, which is trying to keep Kon as a pet. The Heroes of Justice show up to save Kon. The Hollow tries to make the team go away, saying that the team is interfering with their love, and Yuzu is confused because she cannot see the Centipede Hollow that is attacking. Yuzu nearly gets caught in the crossfire of Kon and the Hollow, but Karin shows up in the nick of time, and Yuzu recruits Karin to help save Kon. Karin and Jinta go after the Hollow, but end up past her and just end up racing her and fighting each other for the most part. Through their fighting, however, they beat up the Hollow, which gets angry and starts a tornado. Karin and Jinta continue to fight, and Ururu uses Kon like a volleyball to hit him towards Jinta, who uses him as a baseball to get him to Karin, who kicks him like a soccer ball at the Hollow, defeating her. Kanonji saves Yuzu and Karin, and Kon thinks he has reached heaven. A box with a cameraman shows up, and the battle that the Heroes of Justice had with the Hollow ends up on TV. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Rukia Kuchiki. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kon #Yuzu Kurosaki #Don Kanonji #Karin Kurosaki #Ururu Tsumugiya #Jinta Hanakari Fights None Powers and Techniques Used Other powers: *Don Kan'onji Ultimate Attack Navigation Category:Episodes